thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews
SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews is an internet series made by SF Debris where he reviews primarily science-fiction shows and movies. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. Star Trek Reviews *Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 1) (October 11th, 2014) *Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 2) (October 18th, 2014) *TNG: Disaster Review (November 1st, 2014) *Star Trek (TAS): The Magicks of Begas-Tu (November 8th, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): Past Tense, Part 1 (November 22nd, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): Past Tense, Part 2 (November 29th, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): If Wishes Were Horses Review (December 6th, 2014) *TNG: The Last Outpost (December 13th, 2014) *TNG: Phantasms (December 20th, 2014) *Voyager: Endgame (December 27th, 2014) *Star Trek (TAS): The Slaver Weapon (January 11th, 2015) *TNG: When the Bough Breaks (January 17th, 2015) *Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror (January 24th, 2015) *TNG: The Wounded (February 7th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Wrongs Darker Than Death and Night (February 15th, 2015) *TNG: Sub Rosa (February 21st, 2015) *Voyager: Critical Care (February 28th, 2015) *TNG: The Quality of Life (March 7th, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): Day of the Dove (March 14th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Body Parts (March 21st, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Homefront (March 28th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Paradise Lost (April 4th, 2015) *TNG: Redemption (April 18th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Necessary Evil (April 25th, 2015) *Voyager: Once Upon a Time (May 3rd, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Things Past (May 9th, 2015) *TNG: The Battle (May 16th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Bar Association (May 23rd, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): Elaan of Troyus (May 30th, 2015) *Star Trek (Ent): North Star (June 6th, 2015) *Star Trek (TAS): One of Our Planets Is Missing (June 13th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Far Beyond the Stars (June 20th, 2015) *Voyager: Homestead (June 27th, 2015) *TNG: Ethics (July 4th, 2015) Movie Reviews *The Man Who Changed His Mind (October 21st, 2014) *Clone Wars - Geonosis Arc (February 26th, 2015) *Dune (March 19th, 2015) *Forbidden Planet (March 31st, 2015) *Summer Wars (April 29th, 2015) *Moontrap (June 23rd, 2015) *The Iron Giant (June 30th, 2015) Video Game Reviews *Knights of the Old Republic (October 25th, 2014) *Dragon Age: Origins (November 15th, 2014) Other Show Reviews *Stargate SG-1: Skaara Trilogy (November 20th, 2014) *Doctor Who: Blink (November 25th, 2014) *Stargate Atlantis - A Trio of Rodney McKay Episodes (December 14th, 2014) *Justice League: Meet Cadmus (December 21st, 2014) *Stargate SG-1: Emancipation (December 26th, 2014) *Escaflowne: Episodes 1-4 (December 28th, 2014) *Blake's 7 (January 1st, 2015) *Full Moon o Sagashite (January 15th, 2015) *Stargate SG-1: Meet the Asgard (January 22nd, 2015) *Batman & Batman Beyond: Mr. Freeze (February 10th, 2015) *Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace (February 17th, 2015) *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: Grevious & Deserter (March 5th, 2015) *Blake's 7 - Time Squad (March 24th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: Underground (May 5th, 2015) *Twilight Zone: Where Is Everybody? (May 12th, 2015) *Doctor Who: The King's Demons (May 19th, 2015) *Twilight Zone: The Obsolete Man (May 26th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: The Storm and the Eye (June 9th, 2015) *Madoka Magicka: Rebellion (June 16th, 2015) Links *SF Debris on TGWTG.com *SF Debris on his website Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content